


john and dave ((NOT YAOI)) story

by cherrypop321



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Gen, Zombie, choo choo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypop321/pseuds/cherrypop321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this a wheel a go but i am putting it up for you to read it is about dave and john and a game that got a littel to out of hand.......</p><p>beware: this story has death and vilense</p>
            </blockquote>





	john and dave ((NOT YAOI)) story

**Author's Note:**

> CARACTER DESCRIPSIONS
> 
> dave strider: dave is a boy who is 13 who is SUPER COOL he wears songalssis and he pops a whelly on his tricks bike
> 
> john eggbret: jhon is a boy who is 13 and like computer games amd majic tricks hes a dork with glassis and dave is his only frend
> 
> ok now for the story its and adventire

once upon the tiem there was 2 boys u already know who they are. they were at school but then the schoolday endid so they was not at school any more. dave said "yoyo yo john whats up" and jhon said "hahah a hi deve nothong is up just the sky!" they walk home from school together there houses r right next 2 eachother thats how they were good frineds they grew u 2 getehr and paly togetehr everyday now they are in middle school they are STILL friends now that is what i call friendship,

they went to johns house he live with his dad bc his mom died in a trajic acsident in a choochoo train thats hoew john got the nickname choochoo egbert jons dad make a cake

haha choochoo egbert ur dad made a cake thats so swag" dase strider said he called john choochho even tho he knew it made him upset

i know he made a cake john said but you do NOT CALL ME CHOOCHOO EVER IT MAKES ME REMEMEBR MY MOM THANX A LOT DABE

johnds dad gave the boys cake the ate the cake johnsdad quietlee shed a tear 4 his dead wife in thek itchen when no1 was looking

then john dave went to johns room they sat on the bed they were goigin to blay the new hit game suburb its a racing game for wii

"i will beat you" daid dave  
"you willnot beat me" sane john

they raced  
and reace  
and raced  
and raced  
and racen  
and raced

and THEN

THE WINNER WAS....................

DAVE! john loves vidodo gamse but every1 nos that hes not to good at them, hehehe

"ok now htat i won u have to do something 4 me"

johnsaid "ok what"

dave said "you have 2 b my slave for the rest of the day

o no john thought

"what should i do 4 u master"

"u have to first say "john egbort is a poopy butt and dsve stride is the best ever"

john evbert said "john ebgert isa boopy butt and dave strider is the bast ever!"

good dave said

ok john said

LAYTER THAT NIGHT

john ewas tierd of being daves slave so far he cleand his shoes brought him food and gave him some of his favorite games he was angry

"haha choochoo clean uo my dinner plate" said save

j0on was fooming

NO I WONT CLEAN UP UR DINOR PLATE NO I WHONT YOU DO NOT CALLME CHOCHO YOU DO NOT. EVER CALL ME CHOOCOO THAT IS SO MEAN DO U NO WHAT I GO TRHOUGH EVERY DAY WIOTHOUGT MY MOM I DONT HAVE A MOM SHE DIED IN A TRAIN AKSIDENT ITS NOT OK TO MAKE FUN OF UR FRIEND IF U NO UR FRIEN IS SAD I AM SO MAD DAVE STRIDER I DONT LIKE YOU ANY MORE DONT BE MY FRIEND U ARE NIO LONGRE A PART OF MY LIFE

hah ok said dave

mr johns dad came over he said what is the matter here boys

DAVE IS THE MATTER HE IS BEING A HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE BASTART *pulls out gun* THIS IS WHAT U GET 4 CALLIGN ME CHOOCHOO

john no!!!! his dad said he dived in2 the bullets 2 save the dave

DAD NO

john why

his dade was DED NOW TOO 

LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DODAVE YOU MADE ME KILL MY OWN DAD NOW I DONT HAVE DAD I DONT HAVE MOM I HATE U SO MUCH I WANT YOU TO DIE!!!! *ghets gun redy*

john stop im ur friend! NO YUO ARENT *shots dave down*

I NEED TO GO away FROM HERE IM GOIGN 2 GO TO JAIL I DODNT DO MOTHIGN RONG THO ITS ALL HIS FAULT NOBODY CALLS ME CHOOCHOO

john went 2 the train station and got on a train IM GOING TO RIDE AWAY FOREVER IM GOING AWAY FROEM THIS TOWN LEAVING IT ALL BEHIND GOODBYE GOODBYE

the train chooed and chooed and chugged away in2 the sonset with john on board

littel did he no that dave in his dad came back 2 like as ZOMBIEZ..............


End file.
